Mist (move)
Mist (Japanese: しろいきり White Mist) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It appears to be a stat protecting counterpart to , as the type, PP, and Japanese names are the same or very similar. They are also usually learned at the same level. Effect Generation I Mist protects the user from stat stage changes inflicted by the opponent until it switches out. Moves used by the opponent that only cause a stat change, such as or , will fail, but moves that lower the target's stats as a side effect, such as or , can still decrease stats. Mist does not remove any stat stage changes already in effect, and it does not prevent the user from lowering their own stats. The effect of Mist can be removed by . Mist will fail if it is already under effect. Mist does not stack with the effect of Guard Spec. Generation II Moves that lower the target's stat as a side effect can no longer lower the stats of a Pokémon under the effects of Mist (but can still do damage). can no longer remove the effect of Mist. The effect can be passed with . Generation III onward Mist now affects all Pokémon on the user's side of the battle rather than specifically the user and fades away after five turns. If a Pokémon on the user's side is switched out while Mist is active, the new Pokémon will also be protected by Mist. Neither opponents nor allied Pokémon can lower the stats of any Pokémon under the effect of Mist. Mist also protects against that lower stats, such as . The effect of Mist can be removed by . If powered up by a into Z-Mist, the user regains all of its HP. Description |Provides full protection against any enemy status attack, such as those that lower Defense.}} |Provides full protection against any enemy status attack.}} |Prevents stat reduction.}} |Creates a mist that stops reduction of abilities.}} |The ally party is protected by a mist that prevents stat reductions.}} |The user cloaks its body with a white mist that prevents any of its stats from being cut for five turns.}} |The user cloaks itself and its allies in a white mist that prevents any of their stats from being lowered for five turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 42 |||||}} 22 |43|36|86|86}} 35 |35|35}} 37 |37|37}} 15 |15}} 14 |14 12 |12}} 14 |14 12 |12}} 25 |25}} 22 |22}} 22 |22}} 15 |15 14 |14}} 15 |15 14 |14}} 37 |37|37}} By Special move Generation V - }} By Generation II Generation V Spring 2012 Reshiram }} In other games Description |The user gains the Mist status. It prevents Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, Accuracy, and Evasion from being reduced.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Mist displays animation when it ends in Pokémon Battle Revolution. * has the same effect as Mist, and it will even say "the ally was shrouded in mist." *In , is programmed to learn both and Mist at level 42; however, a bug prevents a Pokémon from learning two moves at the same level, so Vaporeon cannot learn Mist in Yellow. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=白霧 |zh_cmn=白霧 / 白雾 |da=Dis Tåge |nl=Mist |fi=Sumu |fr=Brume |de=Weißnebel |el=Ομίχλη |id=Kabut Putih |it=Nebbia |ko=흰안개 Hyin Angae |pl=Mgła |pt_br=Neblina (early anime, M19, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Névoa (BW101-BW109, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Neblina |ro=Pâcla |sr=Izmaglica |es_eu=Neblina |es_la=Niebla |tr=Sis |vi=Sương Trắng }} de:Weißnebel fr:Brume it:Nebbia (mossa) ja:しろいきり pl:Mist zh:白雾（招式）